


A Punishment

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Down and dirty Team Villain drabbles. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domination, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Punishment, Team Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zant messed up again... And instead of letting him stew and make everyone miserable, Ghirahim devises a way to appease Ganondorf's anger and frustration AND help Zant make up for the mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ganondorf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burninether](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burninether), [lattedah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lattedah), [alimarie747](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alimarie747).
  * Inspired by [Ghira Teching Zant how to do proper bj](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80195) by burninether. 



> I'm sorry it's so long... I got carried away. But this is a gift for several tumblr users who ship team villain and were having a discussion on this topic.
> 
> Here is my take on the headcanons... (All I have is Ganondorf for now ((because it took me 7 hours XP)), but Zant and Ghirahim's perspectives are going to follow!)
> 
> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS OR MISHAPS. I AM SO SORRY I'VE WORKED ON IT NONSTOP SINCE 10PM THIS EVENING AND NOW IT'S 5:30AM-- I WILL FIX ANY MISTAKES AFTER I GET SOME SLEEP AND AFTER I GET HOME FROM WORK TODAY. THANK YOU!!

"I will _not_ tolerate another mishap, Zant."

"Y-yes m-master..."

 

Ganondorf was furious. The battle had been lost, thanks to a certain twili not being able to contain himself... again.

Ghirahim had managed to teleport them out, but not before each had sustained injury at the hands of the unstable usurper king.

The instant they appeared at their base, Ganon had barked orders for Ghirahim to dress his wounds and proceeded to unceremoniously drag the twili into his tent by the front of the ridiculously impractical robes he chose to wear.

He had been drilling the impossible creature for over an hour, but still it looked up at him as if he was speaking a different language.

To be fair, he was. The twili did not have a full grasp on even the simplest slang in anything but his native tongue... so words had to be chosen carefully, as if he was speaking to a child. It made the situation even _more_ frustrating than it should have been. Children had no place on the battlefield, yet he needed Zant's strategic skills and so had to cater to that.

Slamming his fist down on the table he had for his maps, Ganondorf growled low in his chest at the twili groveling opposite him. The thing promptly started tearing up and hid his face behind massive sleeves. It was a common gesture. Ganondorf was used to it at this point- knowing how sensitive the creature was- but, par his growing rage, he roared for them to be lowered.

Zant complied and Ganondorf felt his groin unexpectedly tighten. The thing was a mess- disheveled, slightly red-faced (odd considering his skin had a blue-grey tinge to it), and sobbing all whilst trying to be poised like a faithful student and submissive as the lowly servant he knew himself to be.

It was frustrating from his viewpoint as a general to have such a wreck of a soldier, but at the same time, utterly satisfying as the master of the triforce of power- to see one so broken without having to raise anything but his natural voice.  Ganon wasn't sure if he had popped a boner due to his utter frustration or due to the power play, but he did know that he was done. So, SO done.

 

"Ghirahim," he spat, knowing the demon sword would feel his command,  even with being across the camp.

The demon materialized almost instantly, irritation plain on his face. "Yes, my liege?"

Ganon growled at him. "You know better than to call me that."

"My apologies, Master."

Ignoring the insubordination lest he truly explode, Ganon looked between his two servants, waving them away.

"Get that one out of my sight until I have found the appropriate means with which to punish him."

The man moved away from his table and added, "Pray that I have mercy, twilight scum," under his breath.

When the demon sword hesitated to move, however- despite having made himself CLEAR- Ganon nearly came unhinged.

" _WHAT_ are you standing there for?"

Eyes darting between his master and his sobbing comrade, Ghirahim cleared his throat calmly.

"If I may, Master. I believe I may have an idea as to how to go about that- it would benefit you highly, I believe, and teach our comrade here a lesson he may never forget."

He spoke slowly, as if trying to tame a huge feral beast- something Ganon felt he may very well become at any moment.

"And what, pray tell, is _that_ ," he snarled. Anything apart from ripping the twili to pieces at this point did _not_ seem like it would be satisfying.

Ghirahim's eyes darted to his master's groin before he turned and gently brushed some of Zant's disheveled hair back into place.

The gesture was endearing and its power to calm the twili marginally plucked at Ganondorf's curiosity, but it did not answer his question.

His lip curled up, but the huge man managed to hold his tongue long enough for the sword to answer.

"I think Zant should take you in mouth and swallow you down until you deem it necessary for him to stop."

Ganon felt his groin tighten further at the idea.

Surprised at the sword demon's sultry words and tone (though he should have expected nothing less by then), Ganon  let his expression go blank for a moment. His lips then curled into a merciless smirk and his face took on a look of intrigue. Ghirahim was offering something of a challenge- but for him or Zant, he could not tell.

"Indulged my curiosity, Ghirahim," he ordered. "How would that be suitable punishment? What challenge and lesson does it bring, Demon Sword?"

Ghirahim chuckled- actually _chuckled_ at his master. Ganondorf felt he must really be distracted if it had not been obvious to him yet was to the twisted spirit.

"Zant is not experienced in such things. It will not be easy for him to endure whilst you are pleasured and given release."

Suddenly uncomfortable, the lord of power shifted.

"If so inexperienced, how would that bring pleasure to your master? Should he bite down or choke, both will be in a precarious position- something I am certain you do _NOT_ desire, Ghirahim."

The sword's typical twisted smirk returned at the query.

"Indeed I do not desire any discomfort on you, master, nor do I wish to see our comrade destroyed while under the pretense of following his orders... however, I believe I have a way around your concerns. I would be here to guide and direct him through this punishment."

The man snorted. Of course Ghirahim would want to be involved... Still, it seemed to him a genuine course. It did indeed sound like the perfect compromise... Zant would keep his limbs, Ghirahim would be doing his master not one, but TWO services, and he, himself, would have his frustration ebbed away.

All was quiet before Ganon finally turned to the still-teary twili.

"Well, Zant, what do you say? Do you believe this is adequate for your insubordination?"

He knew Zant would not dare to question either of his superiors, but Ganon's need for absolute domination demanded he ask.

"Y-yes m-my m-master."

 

~

 

Ganondorf was situated comfortably on his couch, arms resting comfortably across the back, actually feeling much more patient and less frustrated already. Something about having a plan laid out and about to be executed- even outside of the battlefield- was utterly satisfying... or perhaps it was the way Ghirahim stripped both himself and the twili after their master that allowed him to quell his inner rage.

Ghirahim was a weapon, a ruthless killing instrument capable of leveling armies just as effectively as Ganon, and yet there he was, willingly bent to lower garments off of a frazzled, failed king.

Ganon could not contain a chuckle, though he let it out quietly.

The twili was blushing profusely- fully exposed for his master (as it should be)- but Ghirahim kept his composure despite being in the nude.

Ganon liked the contrast. Zant was a refreshing balance between himself and Ghirahim. Though submissive, Ghirahim had poise and pride that often threatened to rival Ganondorf's command. Having Zant around, however, gave the demon lord his own sense of power that allowed the team to work effectively.

Pulled out of his reflections by the demon sword leading Zant over to their master, Ganon cracked a small, warped smile. This was going to be interesting.

Zant was guided onto his knees between their master's legs and Ghirahim settled himself behind the twili, wrapping his arms around the thing's slender torso.

" _Now, lean forward and place your hands..._ "

Ganon's smile grew wider. Ghirahim was holding true to his part and Ganon found he quite like his style. The sword could have gone for literally guiding the twili, but opted for whispering orders into the thing's ear. It was intimate, yet had a luscious element of control sprinkled in.

Zant's uniquely formed hands gingerly found their way onto his master's thighs and Ganon relaxed into the touch ever so slightly. It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to take him this way. He was just so large- if the intimidating girth did not scare someone off, the challenge of stamina and a large enough mouth did. He was often left feeling unsatisfied... He found himself wondering why he had agreed to the wretched idea in the first place before Zant quite suddenly leaned forward and licked an uncertain stripe along his length. Ganon shuddered, surprised at the contact, and let his head fall back.

He heard a noise of distress emanate from Zant followed by Ghirahim hastily whispering into the thing's ear. The daft creature probably thought he had done something wrong when Ganon reacted.

If he was to be honest, it was pretty unexpected for him as well... He'd never considered any such activity with any of the twili before.. he had only wanted his freedom and was hard pressed to get it- ignoring all the curiosities of the flesh whilst he was trapped there- though he was certain more than a few of them could easily contend with his size.

Zant's curiously smooth tongue traced another stripe up his shaft making Ganon's more serious thoughts flee him. He hummed quietly in pleasure. It was a far cry from true ecstasy, but it was still pleasant.

He heard another whisper, felt another tentative lick. That was all he expected and so was shocked when he felt Zant's lips gently press against the head of his engorged penis.

Ganon tilted his head and cast a curious eye at the mischievous demon sword, knowing he was behind the motion. Ghirahim didn't seem to notice his master's gaze, focused as he was murmuring into the twili's ear.

Zant lapped gently at his tip before snaking his tongue around the whole of it. The sudden confidence and surprising length of Zant's tongue threw the lord of power off, but he hummed again in pleasure instead of questioning it. It was starting to get interesting. Ghirahim was keeping him guessing.

The gentle play continued for a little while- allowing all three to get accustomed to their roles in all of it. Ganon thought he would be bored of it fairly quickly, however, he found he appreciated the soft beginning. He imagined Zant did too.

When the course did change, it did so unexpectedly. Ghirahim had Zant move his hands closer to Ganon's groin while simultaneously opening his mouth over Ganon's sack and sucking gently, but with a firmness that was pleasing. The change pulled a slightly louder hum from the large man- close to a moan, but not quite.

Zant alternated between sucking and licking up and down Ganon's shaft, pulling a few more deep, gravely hums from him. He could see Ghirahim smiling in his whispers, but if he believed Ganon anywhere near satisfied, he was entirely mistaken.

Their course changed again when Ghirahim (quite loudly) whispered for Zant to stop just at the head. He did so and breathed a slightly ragged breath through his nose right onto his master's saliva streaked length. Ganon shivered slightly, goosebumps appearing along his legs and arms.

Ghirahim made a noise of approval before continuing his quite instructions.

Zant opened his mouth and breathed again onto the sensitive flesh, causing Ganon to swallow heavily. His eyes were already near closed and his head tilted back, but, when Zant finally lowered his mouth down to capture the head of his shaft, both his eyelids and head dropped... And then Zant _whimpered_. A low moan slipped through Ganon's teeth at the sensation. If that was as far as Zant could go, he'd take it- so long as he did **that** _again_.

He felt the twili pulling up though and had to refrain from chasing its mouth by lifting his hips. Ghirahim had a plan... he didn't know what it was, but it did not involve his master being left hanging after _that_.

Ghirahim whispers were nearly audible, but too fast for Ganon to want to try and follow. Yes. He definitely had something in mind...

Zant lowered himself again and came up with a slight slurping noise. He was drooling quite heavily, Ganondorf realized. It tickled his curiosity enough for him to crack open one of his eyelids and catch a glimpse of his two minions tangled as they were between his legs. Zant's blush seemed to extend to his ears and his eyes were shut tightly as if he was desperately trying to focus on what was being said to him. Ghirahim, on the other hand, was a bit more composed. He was blushing as well, but not quite as heavily and seemed to be doing just fine keeping the twili on track- lips never seeming to stop over Zant's flushing ear.

Zant's fingers tightening on his thighs was all the warning Ganon had before the twili forced his mouth further down Ganon's massive girth.

It was an unpracticed move- with some of Zant's needle-like teeth digging in as he stopped and held himself a full inch further down.

Ganon gave a warning growl, but found he was not too entirely bothered by the teeth. So long as the twili didn't **bite,** he could enjoy himself.

Zant repeated the gesture, if a little more gently, a few times until he got comfortable with the amount he held inside his mouth and went even further.

This time, the twili took in at least four inches of Ganon's total length to the surprise of both his companions. He stopped quite suddenly though- almost as if he'd frozen and Ganon's cock twitched.

For a split second, Ganon worried the twili had gagged himself. He was stunned, however, when Zant kept going down. His cock twitched again and this time Zant whimpered loudly in response.  Ganon involuntarily bucked at the quivering vibration he felt all the way into the deepest recesses of his abdomen, forcing his way further into Zant's throat.

That time Zant did gag, but only slightly. Ganon felt the mild contraction of the muscles all too well, but he knew the difference between a gag and a full out choke.

Zant had moved his hands onto the shaft in response to Ganon's reaction and he left them there as he dragged himself off, slowly. The slow pace seemed deliberate- as if Zant was barely holding to some threshold.

He finally detached with a slurping noise and slight 'pop'. Which gave Ganondorf a bit of a giggle.

Zant blinked in confusion at the noise, but Ghirahim- understanding- chuckled right along with him. He went back to whispering in no time, however, and Zant nodded quietly, taking Ganondorf in mouth again.

Zant went as far as he was able before coming back up and repeating. It was a considerable amount, both Ganon and Ghirahim had to admit. Neither expected the twili to be able to extend his reach so far down. It left Ganondorf feeling pleased with both of his minions.

Zant, under the guidance of Ghirahim's avid attention to detail, managed to continue to please their master until he was just beginning to unravel. It was then that Zant began to falter- even with the guidance and constant whispering from Ghirahim, he was becoming overwhelmed. There was only so much he could do to keep _himself_ from going over the edge and both Ganon and Ghirahim noticed.

Ganon growled deep in his chest- not a reprimanding tone, but an encouraging one and he thought Zant might just pass out. It was extremely amusing to see the twili so vulnerable and responsive, especially at the angle he was sitting at. A light sheen of sweat had formed on the twili- his hair sticking to his scalp and neck and rubbing off on both the demon sword and Ganondorf.

If he had willed it, Ganon was certain Zant would have came with mere words alone, however, he was curious to see just how long the twili would last at that stage.

He did not get the pleasure though, because the now heavily blushing/panting and mischievous demon sword chose to belay an unspoken command not to join in, and did so. His lengthy tongue wrapped around the exposed parts of Ganon's shaft while Zant continued to bob and suck as best he could. It was just a bit too much for the huge male. It wasn't long before he started coming undone and teetered on that precarious threshold.

Ghirahim chose that time to make another quite daring and clever move. He licked up Ganon's shaft and straight up directly into the pit organ on the right side of Zant's mouth- causing the twili to whimper and moan directly onto Ganon's throbbing member.

Ganon's world went white for several moments as he emptied himself many times into the ursurper king's sensitive mouth. When he finally came back into the world he found Zant still sitting in the same spot, gasping for breath between his legs, a bit of his master's seed trailing down from his open mouth. Ghirahim was still wrapped around the twili, however, it seemed that the creature was supporting most of the demon sword's weight.

Ganon himself had gone soft- probably an after-effect from having gone so long without gratification (he told himself)- and saw evidence that Ghirahim had as well, but he did not see the evidence of Zant's release as he thought he would. Confused, Ganon unhooked his arms from the back of the couch and leaned forwards to be face to face with his third in command.

"Tell me," he said, voice much deeper and more rocky than usual, "Zant..."

The twili whimpered weakly at the mention of his name.

"Did you manage to hold yourself off through all of that?"

Zant nodded slightly- the movement obviously not coming easily to him. Ganondorf chuckled, pleasantly surprised.

Ghirahim sleepily smiled up at his master as if to express that Zant's delayed relief had been a part of the game all along. Ganondorf nodded in his direction, only just beginning to appreciate the situation for what it was.

Chuckling again, Ganon reach forward and ever so gently used a few of his fingers to tilt Zant's head upwards.

"Well done," he purred to his minion before he took Zant's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue savagely into the marginally smaller space.

Zant seemed to melt at his master's touch and started shaking ever so slightly, but still he refrained from attaining his release. Ganon moved to lick at one of Zant's pit organs and the twili jerked his head to the side involuntarily.

Instead of pulling it back, Ganon trailed his mouth down the twili's slender neck and nipped at the flesh near his collarbone.

Zant keened and whimpered as Ganon continued to torture him with gentle nips and kisses followed by his trailing tongue, but not even when his master bit down into his tender flesh and caused him to cry out to the high heavens in praise did he cum.

Ganon even worked with Ghirahim to mark Zant with several bruises on his neck, shoulders, back, and chest after pulling him and the demon sword onto his massive lap.. but still Zant held out.

It was only when, finally, Ganon took Zant's head in his hands, looked the twili in his leaking eyes, and **_told_** him to cum did he finally obey.

Both of the other men held onto the twili and worked him through his release until he collapsed in their grip- fully wrung out and exhausted.

Zant passed out almost immediately afterwards to the distress of neither. They put the twili through quite a lot. He deserved his rest after having performed so admirably.. If only he was so able on the battlefield...

"Master...," Ghirahim questioned while helping to set Zant down on Ganondorf's massive bed, "What if we are to be found by our enemies like this? What if they should attack when we are so vulnerable?"

Ganondorf just laughed. "Then they will fall to their knees and bask in our glory for the acts they are witnessing before they mindlessly run us through with weapons that will forever be tainted with blood ill-won."

"Mm, I like that assessment, Master. Yes, let their weapons be tainted for disrupting the pleasures of the flesh."

"Mm," Ganon agreed before asking, "Ghirahim, is there anything else up your demonic sleeve of yours that pertains to this? You have piqued my interest, savage one..."

"Would you like to find out, my master?"

The playfulness of the demon sword pulled a smirk from the large man before he leaned forward and plucked the demon from the floor with a kiss reserved for only the most intimate of privacy.

"Indeed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ghirahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim's perspective. What goes on in that twisted little head of his? He may be the smallest of his team, but that says nothing for his ego...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to warn you that this is likely going to be DRASTICALLY different from what you had in mind.. except for the intimate parts... that's probably spot on (I hope).
> 
> I know Ghirahim is exceedingly arrogant and thinks highly of himself, but he doesn't seem like the type that has everything laid out in detail, more like he has goals which he will complete without anything spared as an option for how to achieve them (where to begin and where to end, but not HOW to get there exactly, he'll just use whatever- ((there's a reason he's not the team's strategist))). I wrote with that idea in mind... That and Ghirahim loves Zant (in his own peculiar way of course).
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Ghirahim had to be honest... He really didn't blame the twili for freaking out as he had. Situations like that were difficult at best for the other-worldly creature, but for their master to change something about the plan right before they were to attack? And expecting Zant to be able to retain all of the new information without even hearing half of what he said because of that ridiculous helmet? It was unfair of Ganondorf.

Ghirahim sighed to himself while wrapping his bleeding biscep- the last of his wounds- in a light linen. He had gotten the brunt of Zant's attack- having had to grab him to get all three of them out of there alive- but was lucky enough to have escaped with superficial injuries. Each would be healed in less than a few hours if he dressed them carefully- an easy task for an ancient demon lord. Healing the distrust between Ganon and Zant, now, was another matter.

Ganondorf detested the twili, saw him as a burden, and saw the need to treat Zant as little more than a child. It was often difficult on all of them.

Truthfully, when Ghirahim first met Zant, he had thought the same of the ursurper king and wanted nothing to do with the clumsey, immature creature. He wore robes that seemed far too large, shoes that seemed far too small, and a helmet that _scr **eamed**_ ugly. He still hated that helmet, but it came in handy...

Each piece of Zant, at one point or another, started to make sense to the demon lord before he found himself actually starting to _like_ the thing... He feared that their master, however, was still trapped in the negative mindset... The large gerudo did not spend much time with the twili, occupied as he was with an army to command, enemies to keep ahead of, and personal matters/missions he had to attend to. Proving Zant's worth to him with such things in mind seemed nigh impossible.

Ghirahim let out a groan that had nothing to do with his wounds. He feared their entire operation could be wiped out if such misunderstandings were allowed to continue. Zant was their best strategist and an asset when directed properly on the battlefield. Had Ganon initially decided- as Ghirahim nearly had on several occasions- to be rid of Zant's presence, they would have lost everything to the hyrulian army long ago...

His hands were tied in this. He was a subordinate and had no say in how his master chose to go about his business. If he chose to kill the unsuspecting twili, Ghirahim would have no choice but to support his decision- lest he end up dead himself.. though it would probably only be a matter of time before it happened anyway.

 

"Ghirahim."

 

Ah, his master was calling him.

 

~

 

Slipping into the bridge, Ghirahim guided himself to the source of his master's call. It turned out to be the man's massive tent.

 

"Yes, my leige?"

Ghirahim intentionally interjected the wrong title for his master- still being peeved at the man for the mishap, though he would never voice it.

"You know better than to call me that."

"My apologies, Master."

As he spoke out the informal and halfhearted appeasement, Ghirahim noticed a peculiar difference in the way his master was carrying himself. He seemed uncomfortable... physically.

" _That's new_ ," he thought to himself, eyes traveling across his master's form in search of the source. Surely he wasn't injured t- Oh _MY_.

Ganon was painfully, _unmistakably_ **_rock hard_**.

" _WHAT_ are you standing there for?"

Startled, Ghirahim looked between Zant and his master. Something about the twili had obviously set the man off because he wasn't like that BEFORE.

Ghirahim cleared his throat and spoke slowly, trying to buy himself some time to process exactly how the situation stood.

"If I may, Master. I believe I may have an idea as to how to go about that- it would benefit you highly, I believe, and teach our comrade here a lesson he may never forget."

Ghirahim wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, but an idea of sorts was forming in his head.

"And what, pray tell, is _that?_ "

His worries of Ganon and Zant's deteriorating relationship and his desperate wish for a suitable solution, or at least a start, combined in his head and helped him decide a course. It was wild, spontaneous, and absolutely MAD what he was thinking... but had a chance to work...

Gently catering to Zant,- giving him the reassurance he needed lest he ruin Ghirahim's tentative grasp on their master's attention- Ghirahim took time to choose his words carefully.

"I think Zant should take you in mouth and swallow you down until you deem it necessary for him to stop," he said not to Ganon, but to the twili. He was praying that the ursurper king understood how delicate the situation was and how Ghirahim was trying to save both of their asses for the long run.

"Indulge my curiosity, Ghirahim. How would that be suitable punishment? What challenge and lesson does it bring, Demon Sword?"

When Zant did not so much as look to him in confusion, Ghirahim let out a breathless sigh which he easily disguised as a chuckle. 

"Zant is not experienced in such things. It will not be easy for him to endure whilst you are pleasured and given release."

The statement was true enough, however the flaw in his quick-thinking logic presented it self quite suddenly.

"If so inexperienced, how would that bring pleasure to your master? Should he bite down or choke, both will be in a precarious position- something I am certain you do _NOT_ desire, Ghirahim."

Frantic, Ghirahim wracked his brain for another solution. It took a moment, but he finally managed one.

"Indeed I do not desire any discomfort on you, master, nor do I wish to see our comrade destroyed while under the pretense of following his orders... however, I believe I have a way around your concerns.

I would be here to guide and direct him through this punishment."

Ghirahim held his breath until Ganondorf's shoulders finally relaxed.

"Well, Zant, what do you say? Do you believe this is adequate for your insubordination?"

"Y-yes m-my m-master."

A wave of relief washed over the demon sword, but he suddenly begged a question of himself.

" _How in a million years did **I** find someone I would be willing to stretch my own neck out so far for? And WHY, high heavens, is it THIS mess of adorable and horribly pathetic?_ "

 

~

 

 

Ghirahim was extremely careful with his Zant. He knew that the twili was still shaken from not only the changed plans and botched battle, but also his master's rage and his lover's off-the-wall compromise. He didn't want to push him any further, but it really was for the best. Their master's rage was nothing to be trifled with and Zant backing out now would be devastating... So he made sure to touch and caress gently, removing the twili's clothes by hand( though he very well could have used his magic), and reassuring Zant that he was doing well. He had even thought to stripped Ganon and himself first- a simple flick of the wrist- before getting to the twili, so as to lessen any self-conscious feelings.

When he finally removed the last of Zant's garments, the demon lord stood up and wrapped his arms around the twili's shoulders in the guise of removing a non-existent necklace so he could whisper into his ear.

"You're going to be fine. Trust me, listen to what I say, and follow my every word. This is going to better all of us."

Zant shivered- from the cold or his words Ghirahim could not tell.

Trailing his hands down to grasp Zant's, he led the twili over to their master and gently  guided him to the floor. Doing so suddenly gave him a sense of reality to the entire situation and he felt a stirring in his abdomen that matched his master's. Unfazed, however, and focused on the task at hand, he too lowered himself to the ground. He wove his limbs around Zant and pressed close, making sure Zant knew he was there for him. He could not read the twili at the moment and it was slightly unnerving. Zant was usually very expressive in body language at least... the utter silence was uncommon.

Licking his lips, Ghirahim decided on the first command. A simple, but intimate act.

"Now, lean forward and place your hands on master's legs... go on."

Zant moved hesitantly. Ghirahim told himself to be patient and waited until he saw Zant's limbs fully settle into place before speaking again.

"Very good," he praised. "See? This isn't so hard now is it?"

Ghirahim silently cursed himself for his last comment, fearing it might set Zant off. Zant was not a child and, though he was guiding his actions, that did not give the demon lord the right to subjugate the twili, especially not when he was trying to just get the two of them to get along.

No response came from Zant other than an expectant look at Ghirahim out of the corner of his eye.

"Lean in, carefully, and lick from the base to the tip. Gently now..."

Normally, Zant would be abuzz with questions, but he seemed to steal himself and went right for it. He was uncertain, but he had managed it without fuss, that is, until Ganon shuddered.

Zant squirmed in his grip and Ghirahim felt a spike of adrenaline hit him.

"That was good, that was GOOD, Zant. He _liked_ that! You should do it again... Please your master, Zant. Yes, you know you can do that... do it again."

The twili calmed at Ghirahim's words, thank goodness. Zant always responded well to praise...

"Do it again," he ordered and Zant complied.

Ganondorf made a pleasured sound, causing Ghirahim to smile. His spontaneous plan was working so far.

Gaining confidence and hoping the twili was as well, Ghirahim called for a different move.

"Very goood," he purred, "But this time I want you to see what it feels like to your heat sense."

He felt Zant's head start to turn towards his, but Ghirahim was having none of that- he just had to remember to be specific in his instructions.

"I want you to lick him again and then I want you to kiss it. Kiss the master's cock for me, Zant. See what it feels like..."

Zant followed his order quietly, gaining a slight shift from their master as a reward. What Zant was doing was affecting Ganon quite well, Ghirahim speculated. It was yet another step in the right direction, he just knew it.

"Ooo he liked that too! You can do it again, no wait... you could try something you'd think I would do. Come, Zant, what would _I_ do to pleasure our master?"

There was a small pause before both of Zant's superiors were pleasantly surprised with the twili's imagination- that and the length of his tongue.

"Ooo, Zant! I didn't know you could do that! You've been holding out on us. You're such a perfectly _loyal_ servant, Zant- show us how you can use that exquisite tongue of yours a bit more."

Zant was still quite tentative, but Ghirahim's constant praise and coaxing seemed to help him relax. It was finally enough that Ghirahim once again changed Zant's instructions.

"Slowly retract your tongue, Zant," he ordered slyly, "and move your hands further up master's legs... Ah, don't touch just yet."

Ghirahim shivered. Zant was following his instructions excactly. It was absolutely intoxicating to see him so willing and obedient. Ghirahim found he _really_ liked Zant like this. Oh how he wanted to touch him and unravel him while he was like this, in their master's presence... but not yet. He could feel the heat of Zant's exposed member just below one of his forearms, but the timing wasn't right.

"Move your head lower," he coaxed. ".... Lower, that's right. Right there."

Ghirahim thought carefully before giving his next orders. He was still painfully aware that something could go wrong at any moment.

"Now I want you to open your mouth and take the master's flesh into it. Keep your teeth out of the way."

Zant did as instructed.

"I want you to suck his sack into your mouth. Suck lightly, remember how sensitive he has been..."

Ganon's near moan caused Zant to twitch, but Ghirahim was on top of it.

"Keep sucking, gently, that's it. Keep doing that, he likes it, Zant. You are pleasing your master."

Unable to contain himself, Ghirahim extended his tongue and licked a streak across Zant's shoulder. Zant mirrored the action up Ganondorf's engorged penis and drew a shudder from both of his comrades.

"Mmm," Ghirahim murmured, further aroused, "That was interesting, but let us save that experiment in obedience for another day. For now, I need you to listen to what I say, twili."

Zant twitched at the threat, going back to suckling his master's tender flesh in submission before he was ordered to alternate between that and the licks he had previously performed.

The twili's movements seemed to have a lessened effect on their Master and caused Ghirahim to experience another burst of adrenaline. Ganon should NOT be bored.

"Stop," he ordered a bit harshly. "Take your mouth off him and move your head up."

Zant moved slowly, waiting for the next command.

"Stop. Right there."

Zant's chest contracted on an exhale and, though it was through his nose, caused their master to gain gooseflesh when the air wafted over his slick member. Ghirahim was intrigued- an idea popping into his head.

"Oh, _Zant_ ," he practically moaned into the other's ear, "You are _clever_. Open your mouth and _breathe_."

The order obviously threw the usurper king off, but the praise encouraged him to obey. He was rewarded with yet another shift in his master's posture. Ghirahim was practically vibrating he was so pleased.

"Ah, yess... Now take the tip into your mouth."

It was quite a sight to behold- Zant taking their master in mouth, and Ganondorf losing just a bit of his careful control in favor of relishing the sensation. Ghirahim had to swallow the saliva that built up behind his own lips just _watching_. He was so focused on what he was seeing, however, that when Zant whimpered it gave him a bad start. It startled Zant as well and caused him to remove himself from Ganon's appendage- much to their master's patient distaste.

It took a moment for Ghirahim to process what happened, but when he did, a deviously twisted grin curled his lips upwards. He had forgotten all about the two sensitive organs located on either side of Zant's mouth. Taking Ganon like that must have been a sensory overload.

"Zant, _darling_ Zant... do it again. Fuck him with your mouth. Ganondorf needs you... do it again." Ghirahim cooed at the twili in an almost pleading tone, allowing himself to slip into a more submissive guise. It was a trick he found sometimes worked in boosting Zant's confidence levels and made him  even more obedient (all while he believed he was taking charge himself).

It worked spectacularly. Zant took their master in mouth again with a slight bit of ease. He knew what to expect the second time, and, though Ghirahim felt the twili's skin temperature rise slightly, he was able to refrain from whimpering.

"Now come back up, just like before, but while suckling him... You know what I mean, Zant. Don't mind the noise, noise is _good_."

Zant slurped slightly and Ghirahim had to refrain from from shuddering at the stimulating sound.

"Excellent," he managed (thankfully without drooling), "you did well, but, Zant, I think we're curious... how far can you go? Show us. I want you to show me just how much of our master's dick you can swallow down."

Ghirahim did not expect the twili to comply so quickly. He forced himself down on Ganondorf in such a way that he startled both his master and Ghirahim.

"SLOWLY," Ghirahim hissed, " You're going to gag yourself if you do it like that! You need to move _slow_."

Zant shook slightly and Ghirahim gently caressed the skin at his collarbone in a soothing gesture.

"It's alright, I know you did not mean to make that mistake, so let's try again. THIS time I want you open your mouth wider... That's right, and relax your tongue. We don't want that getting in the way now do we?

Now up... and down... pull back, and _now_ I want you to take more of him in.

Relax, careful you don't scrape with your teeth, and move your head down..."

Ghirahim had switched into drill mode, giving Zant orders akin to teaching a new weapon routine- calm and patient.

"Well done," he said as Zant managed a bit more, however he was set on edge when the twili wasn't stopping.

"Zant, _ZANT_. Do NOT gag yourself!"

Stopping, Zant took an inaudible breath. It seemed deliberate, but it's purpose Ghirahim could only guess at. Was he trying to reassure the demon lord? Ghirahim opened his mouth to order Zant to pull back up when the twili went even _further_ down on their master.

Frantic once again, Ghirahim scrambled for a way to stop the twili. If he choked...

Ghirahim lowered his hand and grasped at the twili's own appendage in an effort to stop him, but to no avail. Zant had obviously felt Ghirahim do so, but he kept going further. It was then that Ghirahim realized Zant was doing it _deliberately_... because he _could_ go further. He was still following Ghirahim's orders and performing well beyond what was expected of him.

Ghirahim purred and nipped at his twili's ear.

"Ooooh Zant! My dear, delightful, Zant! You are amazing, this is _perfect_."

 A whimper worked it's way out of Zant's throat and caused their master to finally _respond_. It was fairly sudden, as it startled Zant enough he had to move his hands onto the remaining exposed part of Ganon's shaft though he wasn't ordered to, but Ghirahim used it to his advantage.

"Shhh," he soothed, "It's alright, you're doing so well. Your master is pleased."

He followed his praise with a gentle twist of his wrist and a swipe of his thumb across the head of Zant's penis while simultaneously ordering the twili to detach himself, slowly. Zant admirably managed to refrain from making any noise, but he did lean in to Ghirahim heavily as he obeyed.

When he finally detached, Ghirahim heard another slurping noise and slight 'pop'. It caused Ganon to let out an uncharacteristic _giggle_.

Zant paused, apparently curious about the action.

If he allowed Zant's curiosity to grow, Ghirahim knew he could lose track. So, to counteract it, Ghirahim managed a nonchalant chuckle as if to say that it was nothing- just as his master would want it to be.

"Repeat you actions, Zant," he ordered. "Take him down as far as you are able- keep fucking his cock with those luscious lips of yours. Pleasure your master, Zant."

 The twili nodded quietly.

While Zant continued to take their master in mouth, Ghirahim was teasing the twili profusely. He kept whispering orders and directions of course, but he also took to adding sensual phrases and small noises he knew Zant liked, to drive him crazy.

It wasn't really his intention to make the twili lose control, but he just couldn't help himself. Seeing Zant come undone and watching his twili pleasure their master under his command was deliciously heady, so much so that he actually had to physically close his eyes to prevent from overdoing it. He needed Zant to hold out until their master was ready as well.

Ganon's encouraging growl nearly dashed that plan, but the surprisingly strong-willed twili managed to veer away from falling over his personal threshold. Ghirahim decided, then, to take matters into his own hands. He knew how he wanted this to end- with all of them breaking all at the same time- but with Zant as the focal point, it was proving too difficult.

He leaned his head over Zant's shoulder and extended his own tongue, making it wrap around his master's shaft and slide along all the places Zant wasn't focusing on.

The taste was overwhelming- Zant's saliva plus his master's deep musk and salt flavor- and he found he quite liked it. Zant seemed encouraged by Ghirahim's involvement and regained just a bit of his composure- which he used to take their master with renewed fervor. Even Ganon was not immune to such attention.

Though he was probably more stoic about it than most, it was still quite clear he was nearing his peak.

Ghirahim knew just the way to push him over the edge. He retracted his tongue quickly, but with force and then pressed it harshly into one of Zant's highly sensitive pit organs.

The twili's reaction could not have been more perfect. He keened and moaned even with Ganon's large member plunged far back into his throat. Ghirahim shuddered and watched as Ganon's release became a reality. He, himself cried out directly into Zant's ear with his own release, pressing close to the twili's warmth without shame.

It was several moments before he finally gasped in a coherent breath, and what he saw when he finally opened his eyes almost took it away again.

Zant was still swallowing down his master's seed with a skill that rivaled even Ghirahim's abilities. After the first few ounces he would have needed to pull away- not that he would have needed to sate his lungs but- because he just could not take so _much._ It was awe-inspiring in an carnal way, especially noting that Zant actually _needed_ to breathe.

Finally, though, Ganondorf let out a final euphoric moan, collapsed back onto his couch, and left the drooling, tear-streaked twili gasping in his wake.

Ghirahim was about to start praising Zant all over again when he suddenly became aware that the twili was still hard in his grip.

Ghirahim gasped quietly and looked to Zant with utter confusion. The twili was shaking slightly- still teetering on a precarious edge, but somehow managing to hold himself back. It was absolutely shocking. Ghirahim had thought with absolute certainty that the twili had the least amount of stamina- specifically recalling times when he was unable to choke back keens and keep spasms from rocking his frame with just the lightest of Ghirahim's touch.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Ghirahim discovered his master to be surprised as well.

 Ganon moved forwards with purpose and brought his face right up into their companion's.

"Tell me, Zant..."

Said twili whimpered in Ghirahim's grip, opening his eyes for their master.

"Did you manage to hold yourself off through all of that?"

Zant had the gall to nod instead of repsond appropriately, yet Ganon only chuckled.

Ghirahim could not contain the smile that pulled at his lips. Seldom did the twili gift either of them with pleasant surprises, but when he did...

All the warning he had was his master's "Well done" before Zant was given the honor of a kiss. Ghirahim unwound his limbs from the twili's but could not help but marvel over Ganon's absolute control over the gesture. He was savage with Zant, but still gentle enough not to hurt him. Ghirahim licked his lips in secondary pleasure.

When Ganon licked at Zant's pit organ, Ghirahim thought for sure the twili would lose his control, but still he did not. Not even the nips and gentle pecks from their master disrupted it. The bite surely would have, at least for Ghirahim, yet the twili performed well beyond everything thrown at him.

Ganon even went so far as to pull the two of them onto his lap and INVITE Ghirahim to join in teasing marks into his Zant. Still, though, he held on and waited...

At a loss, Ghirahim looked to his master in defeat. He hoped that the large man would have an understanding for what it was Zant wanted from them- and indeed he did.

Ganon took Zant's head between his gentle grip and **_told_** him to dash his control- just as a master ought.

Zant cried out and finally, _finally_ was relieved. Ghirahim licked at the twili's ear and supported the brunt of his weight as their master worked him with one massive hand on his strange anatomical equivalent of a cock. It was utter perfection.

 

Zant became limp not long after, but Ghirahim only smiled. The twili often fell asleep quickly and- after all he had experienced that day- would likely be out for some time.

With his master's help, transporting Zant's large frame to Ganon's bed was an easy task, one that allowed Ghirahim to beg a question that popped in his head.

"Master... What if we are to be found by our enemies like this? What if they should attack when we are so vulnerable?"

"Then they will fall to their knees and bask in our glory for the acts they are witnessing before they mindlessly run us through with weapons that will forever be tainted with blood ill-won."

Ganon never failed to act as a true master, for which Ghirahim was grateful. He never shied from a threat unless it was absolutely necessary and quite often expressed his willingness to protect his subordinates, should it come to that end.

"Mm, I like that assessment, Master. Yes, let their weapons be tainted for disrupting the pleasures of the flesh."

 

"Mm. Ghirahim, is there anything else up your demonic sleeve of yours that pertains to this? You have piqued my interest, savage one..."

Startled, but pleasantly so, Ghirahim allowed himself an amused grin.

"Would you like to find out, my master?"

With what he had managed to come up with and pull of with a much less inviting Ganondorf, Ghirahim was certain he could concieve with a great many activities that pleased his master.

 Judging by the passionate kiss and the gesture of removing Ghirahim from the ground, the servant guessed that his master could, and would, as well.

"Indeed."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Zant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've watched Ganon's pleasure and experienced Ghirahim's cunning, but what of Zant? What of the former King and his strange ways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zant is absolutely adorable... and partially insane... The poor guy is afflicted with constant anxieties towards everything but his master- his one stable point. Ghirahim is a source of comfort as well, but he's just too unpredictable at times...
> 
> Because I could not find any canon references to what Zant's head looks like (under his coif) I decided to go with my favorite variation.  
> His hair neck length and is usually pinned up with *modified Kogai. If his hair is not up, it stays tucked behind his ears.  
> His ears, like Midna's, are longer than Ghirahim's with small prongs coming off near the base.
> 
> *Instead of being completely straight, Zant's Kogai are curved slightly and used like hairsticks so he doesn't have to worry about them getting caught when he moves or when donning his armor.

Zant had been scared... he was still scared.

He hadn't meant to lash out, truly he didn't. He just got so lost. One minute everything was fine, all units poised to strike right where Zant suggested they focus, and the next everything changed. They were moving several paces to the east, closer to the sun and into an area not so easily defended. His master wanted to assault, not protect.

He tried to follow his orders, he really did everything he could to stick with them. Turning on his comrades in the midst of their first strike had been a mistake caused by the chaos and one fatal error on his part. He had fallen back too soon and got mixed in with the wrong squad who pushed and battered him- something the twili did _not_ appreciate. So, naturally, he fought back... and forgot his own strength.

"Your orders were _quite clear_."

Indeed they had been. His master, the godly Ganondorf who had blessed him with his power and resurrected his body even after he had failed to unite light and dark, was always clear... It was that Zant, no longer connected directly with his master's will, existed as the weak link. His confidence often overthrew him when he should have existed humbly, his pride allowed none to alter his ways despite the heavy consequences, and his rage and curiosity sparked far too easily. 

"I will _not_ tolerate another mishap, Zant," his master snapped at him.

"Y-yes m-master..."

He had to refrain from whining in fear.

Scared was probably not the most accurate term at the present moment, cowering as he was before his master. His wrath prooved to be something absolutely terrifying to behold and worse to be the target of. Ganon was known to Zant for his mercy, however, there were limits to even his benevolence. This seemed to be dangerously close to one of those times as Ganon slammed his fist down upon his table with enough force to shake the ground beneath their bodies. Zant felt water begin to pool in his eyes and he brought his sleeves up to dry them before his master noticed. It would not do well to act weak in the face of his rightly won punishment.

To his horror, the gesture actually served to further enrage his god. He could no longer hold back his tears, but he lowered his arms as fast as he could at the man's command.

Ganon snarled as if it did not appease him and Zant was at a loss for what to do but stay as still as he could manage. If he wasn't careful, his master was fully capable of tearing him limb from limb.

"Ghirahim!"

Little more than a moment passed before they were joined by the now-bandaged demon.

A quite sob escaped the twili at such a sight. He had done that. Few could injure Ghirahim as easily as he could. One of the only others he knew capable of such a feat was sharing a room with them.

"Get that one out of my sight until I have found the appropriate means with which to punish him."

Zant hiccuped, nearly responding in place of Ghirahim when the demon lord did not.

Ganondorf mumbled something under his breath that must have been another order, he figured. There was nothing else that would have kept Ghirahim from following the order...

" _WHAT_ are you standing there for?"

...was there?

Zant hiccuped once again, this time in confusion. Ghirahim looked as confused as he felt so looking to him was not helping any.

"If I may, Master. I believe I may have an idea as to how to go about that- it would benefit you highly, I believe, and teach our comrade here a lesson he may never forget."

Bewilderment growing, Zant choked back the questions that bubbled up inside him. It wasn't his place to demand answers for Ghirahim's riddles at the moment, it was-

"And what, pray tell, is _that?_ "

-their master's.

Zant felt as shocked as his master looked when Ghirahim turned away and gently brushed some of his red hair carefully back into place, but he soon relaxed into the gesture reflexively. His eyes slid shut and the pace of his heart slowed to a more normal level. He was still stressed- having no idea what would become of him, but Ghirahim's gentleness promised he would be alright. He was always somehow safe when the demon sword's affection could be displayed.

"I think Zant should take you in mouth and swallow you down until you deem it necessary for him to stop."

Zant willed himself to take a calm breath. Ghirahim... knew what he was doing. He knew what he was saying. He had to trust the demon.

"Indulge my curiosity, Ghirahim. How would that be suitable punishment? What challenge and lesson does it bring, Demon Sword?"

Bracing himself for Ghirahim's response, Zant took another breath.

"Zant is not experienced in such things. It will not be easy for him to endure whilst you are pleasured and given release."

The demon was right... but-

"If so inexperienced, how would that bring pleasure to your master? Should he bite down or choke, both will be in a precarious position- something I am certain you do _NOT_ desire, Ghirahim."

-why would he suggest something like _that_? Where had such a thought even come from? Zant shivered.

"Indeed I do not desire any discomfort on you, master, nor do I wish to see our comrade destroyed while under the pretense of following his orders... however, I believe I have a way around your concerns."

Ghirahim was speaking in riddles once again, as he was often apt to do, but this time Zant was worried he had lost the key element of _sanity_. Ganon was in _no_ mood to indulge any of their erratic and questionable behavior- and this was **questionable**.

"I would be here to guide and direct him through this punishment."

Zant stopped breathing. Just ** _WHAAAAT_**?!

Ghriahim's hand was still in contact with his head so he couldn't turn to look at the demon sword. Zant was terribly confused. His scolding had turned to the topic of punishment- that much could be expected and accounted for- but a _sensual act-_

"Well, Zant, what do you say? Do you believe this is adequate for your insubordination?"

-and Ganondorf _agreeing to it_??

There was nothing he could do... the will of his god had been decided.

"Y-yes m-my m-master," he choked out after he forced himself to breathe once again.

 

~~

 

Ghirahim took the liberty of removing both his own and their master's armor before he offered his hand to Zant. Taking it, the twili expected his demon companion to use the same spell on his clothing, however, that was not the case.

As if he was frightened Zant would take off like a startled rabbit at any moment, Ghirahim painstakingly removed one layer of Zant's garments at a time.

Few knew the order in which they had to be removed- sometimes even Zant forgot and mixed _himself_ up- but Ghirahim did it with ease, starting with the armor at his shoulders. He activated the piece's trigger, making it retract into a much smaller form, and set it upon their master's table.

Zant jumped when it clicked closed, and several times after as more pieces came off of him, but Ghirahim's hands were always there to soothe and gently brush his skin as he moved for the next section. He wouldn't have been much bothered by any of it at all, but Ganon's impenetrable stare made him self-conscious. He didn't quite understand why all of their clothing had to be removed if they weren't going to be performing more 'intimate' acts, yet both of the others seemed to think it necessary.

Perhaps, then, they were?

Zant felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He'd not experienced such a thing before...

Zank jerked his head to the side, trying to clear it of such thoughts. This was supposed to be a penalty, not a time for exploration and affection.

"Shh," Ghirahim quietly soothed. He had noticed Zant's twitch and likely thought it was his doing. Zant looked to the demon in apology, but he did not notice. Instead, Ghirahim was trailing his hands to the underside of Zant's coif and gently folding the leathery fabric back to remove it. Zant ducked his head slightly, glad to be free of it, but realized his kogai and hair had slipped out. His hand darted up to catch the two ornamental pieces before they fell to the floor. Ghirahim mirrored the motion and took them from him to set those aside as well.

Feeling even more self-conscious with his hair down (a rarity unless he needed to bathe), Zant's blush extended through his long ears.

He moved to look away from his companions, but was surprised to find Ghirahim stretching up and wrapping his arms around his neck. Instinctively, he lowered his head to hear the demon lord's whisper.

"You're going to be fine. Trust me, listen to what I say, and follow my every word. This is going to better all of us."

The breath on his ear and the close proximity of the other's body made Zant shiver. He would have shivered again with how wild his mind was running, but Ghirahim's hands finding his warded off the action.

  
 He allowed himself to be led over to their master with ease, but then he hesitated.

Ganondorf was _big_.

A gentle hand on his shoulder told him he had to lower himself to the floor. He complied, a bit stunned with the entirety of the situation.

Zant heard Ghirahim lower himself as well, but was surprised when the demon wrapped himself effectively around his body. It made him feel both trapped and safe all at once.

"Now, lean forward and place your hands on master's legs..."

Zant started, not having expected the command.

"Go on."

Eyes widening, Zant rose his arms and tentatively reached out.

His master's skin was warm and softer than he had expected. It was actually pleasant enough to allow a bit of relief to flood him. Everything about this was new- not even in the private moments with Ghirahim was something like it considered. They were strictly fuck or shuck (all or nothing).

Ghirahim's soft voice worked its way into his ear once again.

"Very good. See? This isn't so hard now is it?"

Zant blinked sideways, randomly wondering if Ghirahim was able to read his thoughts.

"Lean in, carefully, and lick from the base to the tip. Gently now..."

Apparently not. Zant was thankful for that, though he wasn't sure quite why.

Swallowing, Zant looked back to his master's massive appendage. He shyly noted looked different from his twili counterpart (as he expected), but also from Ghirahim's before he did as he was told, extending his tongue slightly and moving his head upwards after it made contact. He hadn't expected his master to make a noise.

Zant recoiled, trying desperately to put distance between himself and his master's rage- likely soon to follow. _Why had Ghirahim told him to do that?_

"That was good, that was GOOD, Zant. He _liked_ that!"

Wait... He, what? Zant stopped squirming.

"You should do it again..."

Again? Did that mean Ganondorf- that was s _upposed_ to happen?

"Please your master, Zant. Yes, you know you can do that... do it again."

It took another moment for the twili to fully process everything correctly, but when he did Ghirahim was right there to guide him, as he'd promised.

"Do it again."

Zant stole himself and hesitantly repeated the action- tasting his master just as Ghirahim told him to. Said demon purred.

"Very goood. But this time I want you to see what it feels like to your heat sense."

Confused, Zant tried to look back at Ghirahim who promptly stopped him.

"I want you to lick him again and then I want you to kiss it. Kiss the master's cock for me, Zant. See what it feels like..."

Zant could feel a faint burning that extended from his face down to the lower recesses of his anatomy, causing a stirring he could do little to hold back. He did his best to ignore it, but the instant he pressed his lips to his master's searing flesh it nearly overwhelmed him. Even there, in his master most private of areas, a power unlike any other churned beneath the surface. The lines of energy Ganon possessed were more intricate than any Zant had ever encountered- so closely nit and woven throughout his master's body he knew, he _knew_ the man must be a god.

Zant had to pull away for moment, though he knew he could be scolded. It was just too much to be allowed to experience his god in such a way. He was once again left wondering how exactly this was a punishment. Sensual acts were seldom punishing... and if they were- at least in the realm of twilight- the punished usually ended up dead...

"Ooo he liked that too!"

Zant barely stopped himself from jumping. He hadn't expected Ghirahim to sound so... excited.

"You can do it again, no wait... you could try something you'd think I would do."

Blinking, the twili shoved the remaining negative thoughts from his head and focused on what his companion was asking of him.

 

"Come, Zant, what would _I_ do to pleasure our master?"

He was glad Ghirahim had picked up the tendency to repeat himself, but the request still baffled him. What would Ghirahim do...?

Zant licked gingerly at the tip of his master's penis before snaking the whole of his tongue around under the head. Since Ghirahim seemed to default to extending his tongue, Zant figured it was a fitting replication.

"Ooo, Zant! I didn't know you could do that! You've been holding out on us."

Ghirahim must have thought so as well for there was no dismissal in his tone.

"You're such a perfectly _loyal_ servant, Zant- show us how you can use that exquisite tongue of yours a bit more."

Flushing, Zant once again obeyed, happy to be performing well. Licking was easy and quite enjoyable, actually. Zant found he could see why Ghirahim did so often in their private time.

 

When Ghirahim had him stop, Zant grew nervous once again.

"Slowly retract your tongue, Zant, and move your hands further up master's legs..."

In his nervousness, Zant nearly didn't hear Ghirahim's warning.

"Ah, don't touch just yet."

He stayed his limbs quickly and felt the demon shiver against him. Zant felt he must have nearly gone too far, but Ghirahim continued as if he hadn't reacted at all.

"Lower your head..."

Zant ducked slowly.

"Lower, that's right. Right there."

Ghirahim's orders had Zant staring the fleshy lower hanging part of their master's genitals in the face. He didn't quite understand the function of the part, but knew it to be no less functional in terms of carnal urges.

"Now I want you to open your mouth and take the master's flesh into it. Keep your teeth out of the way."

Zant leaned in and did his best to comply. He could retract his fangs slightly, but not more than a few millimeters, that and having his pit organs right up against any part of the gerudo was exceptionally stirring- that is to say, distracting.

"I want you to suck his sack into your mouth. Suck lightly, remember how sensitive he has been..."

Ganon made another noise and startled the twili once again. If it wasn't for Ghirahim's presence, he may have bitten down.

"Keep sucking, gently, that's it. Keep doing that, he likes it, Zant. You are pleasing your master."

As it was, Zant was so overwhelmed from sustaining contact that when the demon licked him he mimicked the action. The combined sensations felt so good he couldn't help himself.

He felt both of his counterparts shudder and silently smiled to himself. He was getting the hang of it-

"Mmm. That was interesting, but let us save that experiment in obedience for another day. For now, I need you to listen to what I say, twili."

-or at least he thought he had been... Ghirahim sounded dangerous. Slightly alarmed, Zant moved back to continue his forgotten order.

He made sure not to deviate again, but Ghirahim still did not seem appeased until Zant's anxious exhale where his mood changed again.

"Oh, _Zant._ You are _clever_. "

His named called into his ear as such was exhilarating, yet he had no idea what he had done to deserve it.

"Open your mouth and _breathe_."

More curious than anything, Zant did as he was told. It pleased both of his companions and, though Zant still did not quite understand, he did nothing to question it. Silence seemed to be the key in all of it, so he chose to refrain.

"Now take the tip into your mouth."

His mouth was already opened- as previously requested- so Zant stole himself once more to avoid hesitation.

The instant his pit organs came into contact with Ganon's flesh, Zant began to drool. It probably would not matter how many times he repeated such actions, each was just as overwhelming. The pulsing energy was so bright and potent and _close_. The whimper escaped before he had time to catch it.

Badly startled, Zant lifted his head and let his master's cock slip from his lips. He hadn't meant to make a sound-

"Zant, _darling_ Zant... do it again. Fuck him with your mouth. Ganondorf needs you... do it again."

-and perhaps he hadn't... Zant was careful in taking Ganon again. He did not want to make a mistake. He had to focus on what he was doing, on pleasing his master, and not on how it felt to do so.

"Now come back up," Ghirahim ordered of him, "just like before, but while suckling him... You know what I mean, Zant. Don't mind the noise, noise is _good_."

There was going to be a noise? Indeed, when Zant lifted his head again- sucking on the rise- a slurping noise assaulted his ears. If he could have gotten any redder, Zant was sure he just had.

"Excellent, you did well, but, Zant, I think we're curious... how far can you go? Show us. I want you to show me just how much of our master's dick you can swallow down."

Or perhaps NOW he couldn't have gotten any redder. The order Ghirahim laced sadistically into his ear was practically vulgar.

Dropping his head, the twili did his best, but found it wasn't as easy as he had expected. His teeth and tongue were in the way.

"SLOWLY! You're going to gag yourself if you do it like that! You need to move _slow_."

Ghirahim's distaste frightened Zant. He felt his muscles start to shake. They could be on the brink of disaster and it was all his fault-

A gentle caress across the underside of his collarbone stopped Zant's negative thoughts in their tracks.

"It's alright, I know you did not mean to make that mistake, so let's try again."

Zant was incredibly grateful he had Ghirahim behind him. The twili far too often wondered how he had ever gotten along without the demon sword by his side.

"THIS time I want you open your mouth wider."

Bouncing back to reality, Zant carefully followed his companion's instructions, doing his best to once again ignore the searing heat on either side of his mouth.

"That's right, and relax your tongue. We don't want that getting in the way now do we?"

No, they did not.

"Now up..."

Zant lifted his head-

"and down..."

-and lowered it.

"pull back-"

Up again-

"and _now_ I want you to take more of him in."

-and this time it was much easier. With his jaw relaxed the way Ghirahim guided him to do, Zant found it was a great deal easier-

"Well done."

-so much easier he found he could take in _more_ .

"Zant, _ZANT_. Do _NOT_ gag yourself!"

Zant stopped in confusion. He wasn't going to gag. His only worry was about giving in to the all too potent warmth and what it did to him... so, should he go further? Ghirahim had told him to go as far as he could... Taking a breath, Zant pushed forwards.

Ghirahim squirmed behind him, but the twili kept himself focused on staying relaxed. It wasn't very easy when Ghirahim grabbed him as hard as he did, but Zant still managed stopping when he felt he had done well enough. For some reason, he felt if he went any farther it wouldn't be so easy. There was a tingle at the back of his throat and an ache in his jaw, but only slight. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he wanted to avoid making it worse.

"Ooooh Zant! My dear, delightful, Zant! You are amazing, this is _perfect_."

The praise coupled with Ghirahim's nip to his ear pulled another unexpected whimper from Zant's throat before he was suddenly seeing spots and trying to prevent himself from choking.

When the spots cleared, Zant heard Ghirahim trying to sooth his reaction.

"-u're doing so well. Your master is pleased."

Zant was a bit dazed, however, the tug and swipe across his most private of parts pulled him fully back. The demon's hand- though not as warm as Ganon's flesh- felt amazing against his skin. He involuntarily leaned into the sensation as he pried himself from his master.

He hadn't realized he was still drooling quite heavily and so the slurp and 'pop' noise startled him as he freed himself.

Both Ganondorf and Ghirahim laughed at the noise, causing  the twili's cheeks to grow warm, but it soon faded with Ghirahim's ensuing commands.

"Repeat you actions, Zant.Take him down as far as you are able- keep fucking his cock with those luscious lips of yours. Pleasure your master, Zant."

Zant would have been embarrassed enough with Ghirahim's continuously salacious wording, but the demon lord made it all the worse combining them with his teasing hands. It made it incredibly difficult for the twili to focus. Several times he thought he might falter and give in to his desire for the attention, but, to his relief, he managed to push it away, if only just. Ganondorf's growl in the midst of his struggle did nothing to help his case.

Zant felt entirely too warm by the time Ghirahim's whispering ceased. He could feel himself sticking slightly to both the bodies he was in contact with, but thought little of it. It was natural in such a struggle. What he was most concerned about was pleasing his master, though Ghirahim seemed to have become distracted by something...

The twili was surprised when that something turned out to be helping Zant complete his goal in a different way than originally mentioned. He felt Ghirahim's tongue snake past him and join his mouth on Ganondorf's throbbing dick. It was unexpected, but he had no mind to question it. The demon had a longer leash (so to speak) in this situation, and it seemed to please their master for a while.

When Ghirahim removed his tongue from where he was helping Zant's goal, Zant thought he would begin whispering again. He was shocked at just how wrong he was as the man simply inclined his head and licked at his most sensitive organ instead.

Zant didn't even try to stop the keening moan that escaped him. He would have begun choking if he'd attempted it.

That was when it happened. His master, his god, was pushed past his threshold and released himself into Zant's mouth not once, but several times.

Not knowing what else to do, Zant relaxed his jaw as best he could and began to swallow as quickly as possible. He wasn't really paying attention to the taste of it or how much he took in, but somewhere it registered and drove his corresponding hormones through the roof. Ghirahim finding his release pressed as he was against Zant's body drove it even higher, but still not high enough for Zant to lose control as well, though he was so achingly close...

The pulses finally slowed to a stop and Zant pulled himself back with a gasp.

Light headed and dizzy, he blurrily registered that Ghirahim was still entwined behind and leaning heavily into him while Ganondorf was regaining coherent thought in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to clear them until he heard his master calling him.

"Tell me, Zant..."

The use of his name dragged another sound from his raw throat and he blinked up into Ganondorf's satisfied face.

"Did you manage to hold yourself off through all of that?"

At a loss for actual words, Zant merely nodded, or attempted to nod. His body wasn't quite responding right. He had a guess it had something to do with the adrenaline and hormones racing through his system, but couldn't be certain.

Two of Ganondorf's fingers touched the underside of his chin and Zant nearly cried. There was genuine approval in the gesture.

"Well done."

The next thing Zant knew, his mouth was being fucked by his masters tongue. Normally he would not have resorted to such a phrase in a descriptive sense, but anything else would have been inaccurate in the extremes. The gestures and movements were absolutely savage, the work of the divine.

Zant could scarcely breathe it was so wondrous and his breathing hitched further when his master chose to lick at his over-sensitive pit organ. He found himself jerking away from action because it was just too much. The burning, pulsing energy beneath his god's false skin was too powerful.

The action, however, did not deter the man who switched to nipping and kissing the tender flesh of his neck. Zant no longer had the capacity to control the sounds that came out of him whatsoever and openly keened and moaned, acknowledging his master's work.

When Ganon switched to actually suckling bruises into him, Zant thought it was the end for him, that he would no longer be able to control any part of himself. It was, however, still not the case. He still could not reach his peak.

A sting on the back of his shoulder had Zant registering that Ganon was no longer working alone and neither he nor Ghirahim were on the ground- they were settled on his master's lap. His whole body spasmed with pleasure. He was so, so _painfully_ close...

The last thing Zant recalled was massive hands holding his head and a whisper that drove a spike so deeply into his nervous system he lost everything he was. His body was nothing but a mass of nerves set ablaze in the light coming off of the only god he ever knew... he had never experienced a release so powerful and taxing that it drove his very soul to fly from his body at the pinnacle of the moment and come screaming back down with a fervor that made his whole world shift into a new, blinding, and spectacular view- one that allowed his past to be stripped away until the hurt and pain was replaced by the love and devotion he had always longed to bear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!


End file.
